


she's a teen (a teenager in love)

by sofiefatale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiefatale/pseuds/sofiefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OUAT high school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's a teen (a teenager in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prologue guys! Don't worry, the actual chapters will be longer than this. This is kind of my first fic, so feel free to give me criticism. I'd also like to apologize for any mistakes in advance; English isn't my first language. :)

**warning** _drugs, underage drinking_

 

Regina Mills didn’t go to parties. Getting drunk with a few friends was fun, but this - trying to navigate her way through a house filled with drunk kids singing and screaming - had nothing to do with fun. Why was she here, then? Well, you see, Regina Mills was an A+ friend. Half an hour ago she got a text from her friend, saying that she was probably about to do something really stupid, so Regina did what any good friend would’ve done; closed her history book and headed to Ruby Lucas’ Start of The School Year Party.

Ruby Lucas was a teenage girl, just like Regina. She was an average student who lived with her granny and worked at a diner. Sounds pretty… well, usual, don’t you think? Maybe on the surface, but in reality she was anything but your average teenage girl. See, Ruby Lucas was a legend. Every teenager in town knew her name, and every teenager in town knew that if you wanted to have a good time, all you had to do was call Ruby. It started back in sophomore year, when Ruby’s granny left the town for a few days, and Ruby decided to invite a few friends over. Soon a few friends turned into fifty people, and fifty people turned into half of the school district. It could’ve been a disaster, but somehow Ruby managed to keep things under control and hide all the evidence of the party before her granny returned. Ever since then she’s been known to hold the coolest parties in town, so it was no surprise that almost everyone Regina knew was at this party. Not the adults, of course. That would be just ridiculous.

Anyway, here Regina was, pushing through half-naked cheerleaders to get upstairs, where she figured her friend would be. And she wasn’t wrong. When she pushed the first bedroom door open, she saw Cruella De Vil, with what had to be half of the Storybrooke High football team. They were all fully clothed, but that didn’t do much to calm Regina down. She grabbed her friend - who still hadn’t noticed her arrival - by the wrist and forcefully dragged her out of the bedroom.

’’Regina, darling, you made it’’, Cruella slurred, using her free hand to take another swig from the vodka bottle she was holding. Regina didn’t answer. She just kept going forward and every ten seconds looked over her shoulder to make sure that Cruella was still upright. When they finally got out of the front door, Regina sat her friend down on the steps and kneeled in front of her.

’’Is this your way of proposing to me?’’ Cruella said and then proceeded to laugh at her own joke for a good five minutes. Regina’s face remained serious. She took the bottle from Cruella, tossed it into a nearby bush and then started going through her friend’s pockets. Cruella kept mumbling something about manhandling, but Regina ignored her until she found what she was looking for.

’’Care to explain?’’ Regina asked, holding two joints in front of Cruella’s face. For a second Cruella looked like a deer in the headlights, but then she turned angry and snatched them from Regina’s hands.

’’What are you, my mother?’’ Cruella hissed as she tried to put the joints back to her pocket. Regina rolled her eyes at the childish question.

’’No, I actually care about you’’, Regina answered and stood up just in time to see Ruby approaching them. If she had looked down, she would’ve noticed the slightly hurt look on Cruella’s face. It was no secret that Cruella’s mother had left without a word two days before her daughter’s seventh birthday. But even in her drunken state Cruella knew that Regina didn’t mean to hurt her feelings, so she let it slip.

’’Hey!’’ Ruby greeted them, leaning against a railing to steady herself. ’’Everything okay?’'

’’Yes, we’re good. I’m sorry if she’s caused trouble’’, Regina answered and gave the taller girl an apologetic smile. Ruby took a sip from the red cup she was holding and waved her hand dismissingly.

’’Don’t worry about it. As long as no one gets hurt, I’m good’’, Ruby said. Suddenly a loud crash came from inside the house, making her eyes go wide.

’’I better go check that out. Text me if you need something’’ She said before clumsily turning on her heels and heading back inside. Regina turned her attention back to Cruella, who looked like she was about to throw up. 

’’Don’t even think-’’ Regina couldn’t even finish her sentence before Cruella emptied the contents of her stomach on Ruby’s front lawn. Rolling her eyes, Regina started thinking about her options. She could drag this drunken mess home, but she knew her mother would not be happy about that. Then again if they went to Cruella’s place, her friend would definitely get in trouble. Maybe that’s what she would’ve deserved for acting like this, but Regina knew that Cruella was having a hard time at home and she was sure as hell not going to make it any worse. 

’’Come on, let’s get you to bed’’, Regina sighed and helped her friend stand up. Cruella was about to say something but another wave of nausea hit her and shut her up. When they reached the sidewalk, Regina realized she hadn’t really thought this whole thing through. She had walked to the party, and Cruella’s car was nowhere in sight, which meant that she had probably come on feet too. To make things worse, Cruella started swaying and Regina had to use both hands to stop her from falling face first on the pavement.

’’You look like you could use a hand’’, a calm voice said from behind her back. Regina tried to hide the surprised look on her face as Mulan stepped closer to put her hand around Cruella’s waist. 

’’You don’t have a ride, do you?’’ Regina answered Mulan’s question by shaking her head. She was about to ask the other girl how she knew, but changed her mind. Mulan had always been kind of a silent observer. She noticed a lot of things.

’’My car’s right there on the other side of the street. I can give you a ride’’, Mulan said, pointing at her Chevrolet Malibu. 

’’That’d be great’’, Regina nodded, giving the other girl a relieved smile. 

They were silent for most of the ride. Cruella was passed out in the backseat and Mulan kept her eyes focused on the road. Regina didn’t mind. She was just happy that this night would be over soon. She couldn’t help but wonder why Mulan was helping them. They weren’t exactly friends. It’s not like Regina didn’t like her, it’s just that they both had their own circles. Mulan hung out with the other basketball players, while Regina spent most of her time with Cruella, who wasn’t exactly a people person.

As soon as Mulan parked the car on the driveway, the front door of the house opened and Maleficent stepped out with her hands on her hips.

’’What have you kids done now?’’ She asked as Mulan and Regina tried to get Cruella out of the car. Maleficent rushed to help the girls when she noticed the state her friend was in.

’’What the hell?’’ She asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Regina just shook her head.

Once Cruella was safely sleeping in a bed and Regina had taken the joints from her pocket, the other three girls returned to Mulan’s car. 

’’Thank you’’, Regina said to Mulan with a sincere smile on her face. She wasn’t big on hugging, but she felt like she had to do something, so she decided to pat Mulan’s shoulder. It was kind of awkward, but at least it made Mulan smile. Maleficent fished a 20$ bill out of her pocket and handed it to Mulan, who insisted she couldn’t take it, but gave up soon after realizing that she was not allowed to leave before she accepted the money.

’’How are you two idiots going to survive without me?’’ Maleficent sighed as they watched Mulan drive away. Regina laughed and turned to look at her friend, who would be leaving for college in just a few days. 

’’I honestly don’t know.’’


End file.
